The Memories We Share
by Adeadlymusician
Summary: Several glimpses into the lives of Dino and company post-Fossil Fighters Champions.


Dino wanted to know who said that a T-Rex Lord and a Mapo King couldn't get along. He really really wanted to know. As he stared at his boyfriend's Mapo King - named Macbeth -, whom was trying to annoy his T-Rex Lord - Rex -, he couldn't help but laugh. This entire situation was entirely too amusing. Here were two of the strongest apex predators acting like a gang of children. They weren't fighting for dominance: They weren't growling at each other: They weren't ignoring each other: No, they were trying to annoy each other, and that realization sent Dino into another fit of giggles. Macbeth and Rex had given Zongazonga quite a beating, and here they were acting like overgrown toddlers. The two stopped for a moment to stare at him, perplexed, before resuming their squabbling.

Rex looked at Macbeth, sizing him up. His rival (his companion?) had been annoying him for the past hour. A slap on the back. A finger in his eye. A tail _accidentally_ placed in front of him. And Rex was done. He wasn't going to put up with it any longer. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and released a large burst of flames, engulfing his compa- his _rival_ in flames. Of course, it wasn't an actual attack. (It's not like the flames would actually hurt Macbeth, either.) But the T-Rex Lord got what he wanted, apparently, since he wore the smuggest look a vivosaur could wear.

Macbeth, on the other hand, looked about ready to pummel Rex into the ground. The Mapo King disliked being caught off guard and he wasn't going to settle for his friend's tactics without fighting back. A thought occurred to him, and Macbeth couldn't help but smirk. When the T-Rex Lord turned around, Macbeth prepared his revenge. He felt the water rise in the back of his throat, and when Rex turned around...

 _ **Splash!**_

The water elemental couldn't help but flash an arrogant smile, teeth fully revealed, at the now soaked T-Rex Lord. The arrogance quickly faded to worry as he noticed his friend's distress. Rex was furiously shaking his body, trying to get the water off. He appeared frustrated. Macbeth approached cautiously, not wanting to appear threatening. At first glance, nothing seemed wrong with Rex. Upon closer inspection, however, Macbeth noticed that his friend's skin was starting to blister. The blast of water wasn't meant to be an attack. Could he have miscalculated? No, he was sure that he didn't… it must be something else. Fire elementals were weaker to water in general because of the texture of their skin and its molecular structure-

Ah. Perhaps the water blasted away the natural oils, irritating Rex's skin. It would make sense: being a fire elemental would leave Rex's skin very dry, and water would only serve to irritate it. Macbeth suddenly felt very ashamed. He never wanted to hurt Rex, only have fun.

Rex groaned in irritation. This is why he hated water: it left his skin dry and very susceptible to burns which posed a very real danger considering his type is fire. His naturally higher body temperature would irritate the burns more and leave painful blisters that took forever to heal.

Macbeth knew he could fix this. Water elementals naturally produced a lot of oil on their skin and it wouldn't be a bother for him to replace the oil that he had blasted away. Macbeth placed a hand on the affected patch of Rex's skin, producing oil out of the pores in his skin. It oozed out and dripped onto the parched section.

Rex watched curiously as Macbeth spread the oil evenly. It… felt odd to the T-Rex Lord. But, he mused, it made sense for Macbeth to be able to produce oils at will. Being a water elemental had its perks. And it's drawbacks. That moved his ri- _companion_ pulled was a low blow. And he wasn't going to let it stand. As soon as Macbeth was done, Rex tackled him to the ground, glaring at him. It was _**on**_.

Rupert watched, amused, as his vivosaur atoned for his mistakes and helped Dino's out. It was nice to have some time to relax after defeating Zongazonga. His father was backing off after he told Rupert that he was being unfair. In all honesty, he didn't mind being the heir to his father's company, but being treated as walking advertisement did. Rupert needed to be able to live his life and learn freely, not become a puppet for an adult to manipulate. After a… rather passionate heart to heart, Rupert had some time off. He would not have any responsibilities or obligations to his father, the company, or anyone. Time in which he could spend it in any way he wished. So he chose to spend it with his boyfriend.

"I thought they would be at each other's throats by now," Rupert commented, sitting down next to the blue-haired boy. Dino shrugged, smiling.

"I think the rivalry is exaggerated," He replied, pulling Rupert closer by his trenchcoat. They bumped heads. The two stared at each other before bursting out into laughs.

"Perhaps," The white-haired boy said softly. Dino rested his head on Rupert's shoulder, sighing quietly. He had waited for this moment for so long, and to finally have it seemed like a dream. The white-haired boy pulled his lover closer, holding him close. The two remained in that position peacefully until Dino suddenly pushed Rupert away. He would have felt offended until he saw Dino get soaked with water, courtesy of Macbeth. Rupert smiled, trying his hold in his laughter. The sight of his vivosaur's grin destroyed his self-control. He laughed loudly, tears appearing at the edges of his eyes.

"Hey, now! I just saved you from becoming soaked and all you can do is laugh? That's not nice!" Dino exclaimed, pulling his shirt off to wring it out. The comment and Dino's pout sent the white-haired boy into a fresh fit of giggles.

Dino tried to force a frown at Rupert, but it appeared to be more of a pout than anything. He wasn't angry nor annoyed at his boyfriend's laughter, but it would be nice to have some support, damn it. It seemed like every time something happened to himself, Rupert would sit back and watch, chuckling. If he thought about it, however, Dino wouldn't have it any other way. All of them- Himself, Pauleen, Todd, Rupert, their vivosaurs- had to take a much-needed vacation. And Dino was glad he could spend his with his boyfriend, even if Rupert sometimes annoyed the shit out of him.

* * *

Nostalgia is a powerful being, so here I am writing for a fandom that has very few fanfics. Updates will be sporadic and unpredictable. These chapters will be written like drabbles and as such will not have as much editing as my others stories.


End file.
